Tale of a Mate-to-be
by ulquiorraxorihime
Summary: Written in Play Format for College writing class. Kagome leaves with Sesshomaru to become his mate and Inuyasha must comes to terms with this. Lemon in future chapter. I am looking for critique and ideas and I have not proofread completely as I am not yet done with everything. I would love to see what people thought of the different format.
1. Cast of Characters

Cast of Characters

Kagome Higurashi: Human female, blue eyes, long brown hair, with a small slender frame with nice curves with a short height. She usually wears her high school uniform resembling a sailor uniform with a green skirt, white collared shirt and a red bow around her neck. She is eighteen years of age in the year 2003 and was born in present day Tokyo, Japan in the year 1985. Kagome's family is her brother younger Brother Sōta, her Mother Mrs. Higurashi, her Grandfather Mr. Higurashi and her chubby cat Būyō. Kagome's Father passed away years ago in a car accident when Kagome was only five years old and her younger Brother was just about to be born. Kagome's family runs a Shinto shrine where they also live in a modern Japanese style home. Her family is of miko and houshi (priestess and priest) decent whereas in their family only Kagome possesses spiritual powers. The shrine houses an old dry well called the Bone Eater's Well that Kagome was pulled down into on her fifteenth birthday three years earlier. The well became a portal of time that allowed Kagome passage from her time in the present to exactly five hundred years in the past. It has been three years since she first fell down the well and ended up in the past. She can also pass through the well from the past to the future any time she chooses so she is not stuck in either era.

Sesshōmarū Taishō: Demon male, over six feet tall with a lean, muscular build. He is three hundred and fifty years of age but looks to be no more than twenty one years old. He has extremely long straight silver hair that is almost to the ground with golden amber eyes. He possesses pointed elfin ears as well as markings upon his body such as a blue crescent moon upon his forehead, a pair of deep purple/red crests or slash marks upon his cheeks as well as wrists, ankles, waist, and back all in different lengths and sizes. He wears a white silk hakama (pants) and haōri (top) embroidered with red sakura blossoms in a hexagonal patter. He wears a demon bone platted black armor across his chest and back with large spikes crossing over his left arm. He also carries a long flowing piece of fur over his right shoulder which can be commanded to move, it also stores excess energy, and is used in his transformation to his full demon form. Sesshōmarū's Father, the previous ruler of the West, Lord Inu no Taishō (Dog General) an Inu Daiyōkai(Great or large dog demon that possesses both a humanoid form and large animal form). Sesshōmarū's Mother who is still alive resides in the Floating Palace of the Moon is also an Inu Daiyōkai. Due to Sesshōmarū's heritage and own personal strength he too is an Inu Daiyōkai of enormous demonic power. He is considered to be one of the most, if not most powerful demon within all of Nihōn (Japan). Sesshōmarū was given the title of Lord of the Western Lands after the passing of his Sire and rules a large portion of the country. Sesshōmarū has a younger half-brother named Inūyasha (listed below) which they have the same Father. Sesshōmarū carries three swords: Tenseiga- inherited from his father that has the power to return life to those who have died; Tōkijin- an evil sword forged from the fang of a large oni demon; Bakūsaiga- a sword that was created and manifested by Sesshōmarū himself using his own power.

Inūyasha: Half demon male, amber gold eyes, long, back length silver hair with puppy dog ears upon the top of his head. He is one-hundred and fifty years of age but looks to be only eighteen years old yet he acts as a childish eight year old boy with a dirty minded eighty year old man's mouth. Inuyasha is a hanyō (half demon), and is Sesshōmarū's younger half-brother as they share the same father, Inu no Taishō. However, Inuyasha's mother Izayoi is a ningen hime (human princess). Both his parents have passed, his father dying the day Inuyasha was born and due to being a half demon his aging is stunted so he was but a child when his mother passed away. Inuyasha is dressed in an all red kimono made of the hair of a fire rat demon which protects him. He carries on his hip a rusted sword that when unsheathed turned in a large fang like sword called Tessaiga. The sword was forged from his Father's fang and possesses demonic attacks such as Wind Scar, Backlash Wave, Adamant Barrage, and many others. Inuyasha cannot transform into an animal form; however his demon blood can take over causing him to become far stronger in power but in the process he will lose his mind completely to his demonic blood.

Location/Time: The Sengoku Jidai or Feudal Era of Nihōn (Japan) five hundred years in the past in the year 1503.

Setting: A warm spring day where the temperate feels almost summery. The sun shines down strongly upon the forest floor of the small open clearing as only wisps of clouds attempt to block its light. There are cools breezes that blow through the many trees. The grass is a vibrant green, soft and crunchy as nearby plants bloom their flowers creating a prism of colors. Birds forming a chorus of sounds perch high above in the trees. Small animals scurry across the forest foot happily gaining nuts and fallen berries.


	2. Act I Scene 1

Act I

Scene 1

Setting: A small clearing next to the Tree of Ages in the Forest of InuYasha on the outskirts of the town of Edo, now present day Tokyo, Japan. The Tree of Ages rustles and bends with strong gusts as the shimenawa, rope wrapped around the Sacred Tree hold the shime, folded white strips of cloth, as the wind blows them side to side. The scene is serene except for the two sets of gazes; one of amber filled with complete anger yet hidden confusion and hurt, the other of sapphire shinning with sadness and compassion warring with conviction and determination.

Inūyasha: How could you do this to me Kagome?! (Inūyasha growled as rage and hurt warred within him)

Kagome: What- (Kagome attempted to speak become she was cut off)

Inūyasha: He's my brother! A cold hearted bastard! He could never love you! (Inūyasha roared towards the woman standing across from him)

Kagome: Inūyasha… but I- (she says as hints of sadness in her voice as she comes to the resignation that her life will always be filled with one-sided love as a bit of her determination withers away)

Inūyasha: You what? You- You love him?! C'mon Kagome! I know you went through a ton of shit between me and Kikyō but you deserve better than him! (Inūyasha continued to rant)

Kagome: Yes Inūyasha! I love him! I know that he may not ever love me back but he would never hurt me and he does care for me! I know what I want Inūyasha and yes the whole ordeal with Kikyō did hurt and yes I did love you back then. However I am older now and I am not going make the same mistake again. (Kagome started in a low voice as determination once again seeped into her being)

Inūyasha: Whatever! I bet you're just doing this to get back at me for picking Kikyō over you! Sesshomaru will just use you for a good rut, then toss you aside like a common whore and then you'll come crawling back to me while begging for forgiveness! (Inūyasha said with a pointed look and a haughty rise of his chin)

Kagome: You really think that don't you… you really think so highly of yourself and so lowly of me Inūyasha. (Kagome calmly states in a whisper even though she knew he heard her every word)

Inūyasha: Wait, but I didn't mean it like- (Inūyasha stutters out attempting to undo the damage his hate laced words have already caused to the one person who ever accepted him for who he was)

Kagome: I know what you meant. You said it as clear as day Inūyasha. Even if your brother does use me and tosses me aside then that is my mistake to bear, not yours. It is also my decision to make and not yours. (Kagome finally raises her head and looks directly at Inūyasha, though there are tears in her eyes, she does not let them fall. His words have hurt her; however she now knows what she must do)

Inūyasha: Kagome. I- I'm sorry. I didn't mean to say all that. Please don't go with him! Please, just stay with me… (Inuyasha begs with sadness in his voice and his eyes wide and filled with fear)

Kagome: Inūyasha… (Kagome begins but stops at the sight of Inuyasha looking so defeated)

Inūyasha: Don't… just don't leave me… not again… (Inūyasha begs with complete and utter terror swirling in his eyes as his strength wanes and he falls to knees with his eyes staring upon the ground)

Kagome: Inūyasha, look at me. (Inūyasha still stares at the ground unmoving) Inūyasha. Please. (Finally he looks to meet her eyes with his to see her eyes overflowing with the compassion and hope that he always sees within her blue eyes) I would never leave you. I promised you that I would stay by your side no matter what when we first met didn't I? (Inūyasha numbly nods his head) Well I don't plan to break that promise and have I ever broken my promises to you before? No, of course I haven't. (Kagome finishes with a smile)

Inūyasha: But- You're leaving with him! He won't let you see me or leave the walls of the Western Palace! Then if you were pupped?! That bastard! He'd never let ya walk on your own two feet again! He'd have ya kept in bed and locked away from the world! Imagine what he'd do to the pups! They would be miniature Sesshōmarūs! No! One is far too many for this world already! Oh Kami Kagome! Don't let him touch you! Never. Ever. If he comes up from behind you then- (Inūyasha states in full rant mode with an accusatory finger pointed at Kagome)

Kagome: Sit Boy! (Kagome yells with a deep blush coating her face as she subdues Inuyasha with the subjugation bead hanging around his neck)

Inūyasha: What was that for wench?! Ah- I mean uh- Kagome. (Inūyasha asks attempting to stand up while spitting and coughing out dirt and pebbles from being slammed into the ground in midsentence with his mouth wide open)

Kagome: What I do and don't do with Sesshōmarū is none of your business Inūyasha. (Kagome states with her arms crossed and her eyes looking anywhere but him)

Inūyasha: Fine. Whatever! (Inūyasha concedes quickly with a slight blush to his cheeks after realizing he was actually talking about his brother and Kagome having sex which is definitely not something he ever wants to think about and especially not those two together)

Kagome: Thank you. (Kagome mutters still not looking at him)

Inūyasha: But you're still gonna leave me and I'm never gonna see you again! (Inūyasha shouts out now at the heart of the situation)

Kagome: Inūyasha. Do you really think I would ever not see you again? That I would actually allow Sesshōmarū to ban you from his, as well as my, home? (Kagome asks while imagining any man attempting to control her in such a chauvinistic manner)

Inūyasha: Well… It's not like you can make him do anything he doesn't want! You know how he is! (Inūyasha quickly rebuffs her question)

Kagome: Look, I will not allow it! If he doesn't like it then that is too bad for him! Also, he is far different than what you truly believe him to be. He is… well… gentle. (Kagome reveals with a faraway look within her eyes that Inūyasha did not miss for one second)

Inūyasha: Is this really what you want Kagome? (Inūyasha asks with his chin down and his bangs covering his eyes)

Kagome: Yes, more than anything. Yes Inūyasha. (Kagome declares with a strong conviction that Inūyasha is startled by such a fierce look within her eyes)

Inūyasha: Do you- do you really… love him? (Inūyasha inquires though he already knows the answer but needs to her it from her as well)

Kagome: Yes Inūyasha. I love him. I love him soo very much that the thought of not being with him… well… it is troubling. (Kagome declares with a look to the West as her hand comes to rest upon her heart)

Inūyasha: Fine. I will not stop you. But if that bastard ever hurts you or even makes you sad or anything then I'll kill him! Ya got that Sesshōmarū?! I know you're listening out there ya damn bastard! (Inūyasha shouts as he waves his sword about and yet his tone of voice doesn't sound angry. Rather it seems to be more of an attempt to cover up his feelings with loud ranting and the brandishing of his weapon)

End of Act I Scene 1


	3. Act I Scene 2

Act I

Scene 2

Setting: Roughly five hundred feet due West of the clearing containing Kagome and Inūyasha, Sesshōmarū sits reclined against the base of a large tree with his yōki or demonic energy masked.

Sesshōmarū: Hn. Very well little brother. However, one such as myself could never harm what is mine. To think I could ever be the cause of her pain. What utter fallacies he speaks of. I could harm her no more than myself. Yet I find myself thinking that I would rather rend my own flesh than to let one drop of her precious blood fall. (Sesshōmarū vows to himself)

Sesshōmarū: I must have a word with my Mate-to-be. Surely she does not truly believe that this one does not care for her. Yes, it is true that some time ago this one would have disemboweled anyone who would dare state that this Sesshōmarū would come to feel any form of emotion akin to love for a human woman. And yet now, I cannot bring myself to deny what is so true; for what I feel for her could only be described as love. It is rather humorous that I, the great Lord Sesshōmarū, with my given namesake "The Killing Perfection," have been wrought to my knees by a slip of a woman, a ningen miko at that. Now what fallacies is this one speaking? She is far from a weak mortal female. Power flows exponentially from her being, her aura, though placid and calm, whips wildly and magnificently with her displeasure. When she is in such a spectacular and impressive state I can barely contain my instincts to not mount and force the unruly bitch to submit to this one. (Sesshōmarū recalls as he speaks of how perfect a creature he has caught as a mate)

Sesshōmarū: Ah, Father, you must be laughing at this one from Hell are you not? You may jest Father for I no longer care. For what I desire is in my sights and soon I shall have her within claws. Yes, she will make a wondrous mate to this one and shall be an excellent mother to bear our pups. With their Dam filled with such great amounts of pure holy powers and this one as their Sire they shall have no equals. Though they will be "termed" half human, they shall be anything but, for they will be the inception of a new and far more powerful race than this world has ever seen. More importantly, this one cannot wait to take part in creating such perfect creatures; over and over and over. (Sesshōmarū reminisces about his Sire and the pups he can no longer wait to create)

Sesshōmarū: Hm. Yes. I believe it is time to claim that which fully belongs to this Sesshōmarū. I have waited long enough, following her mortal convictions when I would have rather taken her on the forest floor the day I set my claim upon her. No matter, for it was to be expected. She will not be a simple rut, far from it, for I shall have her on my silks at my, rather our bedchamber in the confinement of the Western Palace. (Sesshōmarū affirms with hooded eyes with dilated pupils as the whites of his eyes bled red, his fangs began to lengthen, extending over his bottom lip, his claws protracting forward. His skin now stretching taunt as his muscles ached for release and his markings, stating his yōkai heritage, darkened in color and becoming jagged. Sesshōmarū, with fangs gleaming and eyes glowing, calmed his raging yōki as he rose to his feet heading towards his future mate)

End of Act I Scene 2


	4. Act II Scene 1

Act II

Scene 1

Setting: Back within the clearing next to the Tree of Ages where Kagome and Inuyasha are still speaking to each other as Sesshōmarū enters from the West.

Sesshōmarū: This Sesshōmarū believes it is time for you and this one to take our leave? (Sesshōmarū states with a light and questioning tone while extending a lethal, claw-tipped hand towards Kagome's awaiting figure)

Kagome: Yes, I do believe it is time. (Kagome answers with a lustrous smile as she offered her hand to his much larger one)

Inūyasha: What? What a damn second! You are not taking her anywhere! (Inūyasha banters on already forgetting his promise to not stop them)

Kagome: Inūyasha… (Kagome replies in her well known sweet sing-song that promises trouble while never once taking her eyes off of Sesshōmarū as his eyes kept trained on her as well)

Inūyasha: Keh'- Fine… Sorry… It's just- you just better not hurt her! I may not like you and I never will, but if Kagome really wants to be with you, well then I won't stop her. But if you do anything, and I mean anything, that would make her upset or sad I will kill you! I promise I will destroy you Sesshōmarū! You hear me you bastard?! (Inuyasha yells with promise in his voice even though he knew he could never win in a fight against Sesshōmarū, let alone kill him; however he would still try if he hurt Kagome, the only person to ever care for him just the way he is)

Sesshōmarū: Little Brother, how foolish can one such as yourself be? To cause harm, physical or even emotional, to one's mate would be akin to causing harm to one's own self. (Sesshōmarū questions as he casually flicks a fallen lock of silver hair behind his shoulder)

Inūyasha: You plan to make her your mate?! (Inūyasha asks with complete shock as his eyes widen dramatically)

Sesshōmarū: Again, what foolish thinking. To not make her this one's mate would result in her mortal death millennia's too early this one. No, her life shall forever be tethered to this one's with her maturation matching my own. She shall also gain abilities akin to this one such as enhanced healing; thus she shall never succumb to death unless I myself perish. (Sesshōmarū replies as though it was the simplest, most logical reason, even though his chest constricted painfully at the mention of her premature death)

Kagome: I- I thought… I thought I would have some time with you before I got old and you would move on… I had come to terms with that… but… now you say that I will… will… (Kagome whimpers out until her words can no longer pass her lips as tears run down her face and sobs rack her form)

Sesshōmarū: Absurd. Did you truly believe that I would allow time to take that which is mine, what I have claimed, what I have desired? (Sesshōmarū questioned as extended his hand to whip away a lone tear trailing down her cheek with the back of a knuckle, careful to keep his deadly claws from piercing her delicate flesh)

Kagome: Ah yes, you would go against time itself… (Kagome agrees with a light laugh)

Inūyasha: You really do want her… That you actually care for her that you would tie your life so completely to hers? (Inūyasha breathes out, still shocked at this new information)

Sesshōmarū: Is that so hard to believe? That I would want a female, this female, who is far more perfect, more gracious, more beautiful, and more loving than any other being, be they demon or human? (Sesshōmarū proclaims while gazing back towards Kagome's face as she provides him with another glowing smile reserved only for him)

Inūyasha: No… I- I guess not. I just did not expect ya to ever want to settle down, to be mated, and have pups. Wait? Are you gonna have pups? (Inuyasha asks now wide eyed with his mouth agape)

Sesshōmarū: Hn. (Sesshōmarū responds with a fanged smirk)

Inūyasha: Kami, there's gonna be runt Sesshōmarū's running wild all over the damn place! (Inuyasha cries out half-jokingly half-serious)

Sesshōmarū: Ridiculous. With this Sesshōmarū as their Sire and Kagome as their Dam our pups shall be far from runts. They will be splendid! They shall be beings that have never before walked this earth; half yōkai and half mikō. They shall be overflowing with power; far stronger than any demon, barring their Sire, immune to all spiritual powers weaker than their Dam. (Sesshōmarū announces with conviction within his regal tone as elation and pure happiness blooms wildly within his chest)

Kagome: Would you please stop talking about our non-present wonder babies! It's embarrassing! It's like you're talking about breeding me to create some new super race! It's weird! (Kagome gushes as she attempts to cover her blush stained face with her hands at the talk of their future baby making)

Sesshōmarū: It is pups. We shall have pups, not children. (Sesshōmarū amends while completely washing over everything Kagome said)

Kagome: Fine, pups! Let's just not talk about this anymore please? (Kagome begs while acting rather nonplused and flustered)

Sesshōmarū: That is acceptable… for the moment. However this will be discussed further for I plan to have you pupped quickly and repeatedly. (Sesshōmarū declares in an extremely serious, broker no arguments tone at the horrendous thought of not having his pups sooner rather than later)

Kagome: Ugh! Whatever! Can we just go then, please? (Kagome asks now ruffled from the continuous talk of their future pups and the carnal thoughts of how they will create them)

Sesshōmarū: Ah, yes of course, we may depart now if you so choose. (Sesshōmarū answers regally with a flick of his wrist towards the West)

Kagome: Good, now let's go, and Inūyasha, this is not goodbye, I will see you soon. (Kagome reminds Inūyasha as she begins to walk away before turning around to face Inūyasha once again)

Inūyasha: Keh, whatever wench, just don't forget to come back and visit all of us and don't let the bastard stop ya. (Inūyasha remarks crudely as he folds his arms with his hands tucked in his sleeves)

Sesshōmarū: You believe that this one would keep his mate from those she cares for? This one shall do no such thing. (Sesshōmarū claims with a tilt of his chin)

Kagome: See Inūyasha? He won't stop me, even if he tried I wouldn't let him okay? Don't worry soo much. I'll be perfectly fine and I will come back, I promise. (Kagome states to quell his worries)

Inūyasha: Well, you better or I'll come and drag ya back here. (Inuyasha calls out, yet his voice lacked any serious tone, his obvious concern coming through his voice)

Kagome: I will miss you. (Kagome replies with a large smile and glistening eyes as she reaches up to rub one of Inūyasha's fuzzy doggy ears)

Inūyasha: Hey! Stop that wench! (Inuyasha says even though he made no move to stop her soft, gentle treatment)

Kagome: Inūyasha… (Kagome whispers with a tilt of her head)

Inūyasha: Fine wen- eh… Kagome… I'll… ah… I'll miss you too… (Inuyasha assents in a soft tone, adverting his eyes as a light blush dusted his cheeks, embarrassed that his older brother witnessed him say such a thing)

Kagome: I'll see you soon. (Kagome calls out with a bright, loving smile as she waves now walking off hand in hand with Sesshōmarū as they disappear into the woods heading towards the Western Lands)

Inūyasha: Sesshōmarū, I hate to admit this but she loves you so you better return her feelings. (Inūyasha whispers under his breath knowing that Sesshōmarū would clearly hear his words due to his enhanced hearing)

Sesshōmarū: I already have little brother. I already have. (Sesshōmarū replies just as quietly, thoroughly stunning Inūyasha with his words, all the while Kagome was oblivious to their brotherly conversation)

End of Act II Scene 1


	5. Act II Scene 2

Act II

Scene 2

Setting: Sesshōmarū and Kagome are walking side by side through a wide path within a forest as they make their way towards the Western Palace.

Kagome: Sesshōmarū… This is what you want right? (Kagome murmurs quietly, knowing very well that he would hear her every word as she came to a stop, tilting her head forward leaving her bangs to fall across her eyes)

Kagome: It's just… You said that my life would forever be tied to yours so you would be forced to be with my forever. I was and would still be content knowing I would spend my human life, though very short compared to yours, by your side. I mean is this something that you really, truly want? I do not wish for you to do anything that you do no- (Kagome rambles on as Sesshōmarū moved to stand directly in front of her)

Sesshōmarū: Look at me. (Sesshōmarū interrupts as he loops a claw tipped finger under her chin, lifting her face to look directly within her eyes) Do you truly believe that you mortal life, a blink of the eye, would ever be enough for me? That I could stand by, watching you wither and die, and not do anything to halt such tragedy? (Sesshōmarū asks with his eyes narrowed at such a grievous thought)

Kagome: But-(Kagome starts but was interrupted once again)

Sesshōmarū: This Sesshōmarū would and could never allow anything, be they man, time, nor death, to take you from this one's grasp. (Sesshōmarū declares as his markings grew jagged and his eyes tinted red as his demonic blood raged within him) You are mine Kagome, completely, unequivocally mine, just as much as this Sesshōmarū- just as much as I am yours. (Sesshōmarū finishes as his countenance relaxes and his tone softens, only his eyes blaze with his love and adoration for the woman standing before him)

Kagome: Oh Sesshōmarū! (Kagome cries with a watery smile after finally understanding how deep his feelings for her truly went. She threw her arms around his neck while mindful of his spike covered armor. His right hand buries itself deep within her lustrous raven locks, his left arm wraps around her lithe waist as his hand tightly grips her hip. Sesshōmarū leans down, running his nose along the column of her neck, breathing in her fragrant scent laced with her purity and power. His tongue quickly darts out, tasting her skin, with a long, drawn out lick. His control almost shatters completely when she let out a quiet whimper as her scent spikes deliciously with the intoxicating scent of arousal)

Sesshōmarū: Do not be frightened. (Sesshōmarū warns as he wraps both his arms tightly around her small frame, enveloping her diminutive, female form, within his much larger, masculine body as his yōki forms a cloud beneath their feet)

Kagome: Wait- What are you doing?! (Kagome cries out gripping his haōri and forcing her body flush against his chest as she feels the ground disappear beneath her feet and something, feeling far less stable, forming under her)

Sesshōmarū: We shall fly. (Sesshōmarū replies as he feels Kagome's hands tighten against his back)

Kagome: I could have walked myself you know… (Kagome counters as she glances up to look at his face from under a heavy veil of eyelashes)

Sesshōmarū: Yes, that is true as this one is not discounting your strength. However, to allow you to become the slightest bit tired before you have even reached the Western Palace would be far from desirable. (Sesshōmarū states while looking far off ahead)

Kagome: What do you mean? I can always just take a nap when we get there. (Kagome questions with a confused tilt of her head as her hair blew wildly in the wind making her look all the more irresistible and appealing to Sesshōmarū)

Sesshōmarū: Kagome. When I will finally have you within my castle walls I shall want nothing more than to take you right then. I cannot and will not wait a moment longer that I must to finally have what I desire most in this world. I have waited patiently for so very long Kagome, and my time of waiting has graciously come to a halt. (Sesshōmarū confesses in a serious tone, dropping his regal speech, as he looks directly within her widening blue eyes as his eyes speak of how great his want and need of her truly is)

Kagome: Sesshōmarū… (Kagome breathes out as she leans back to look at him fully. She raises her left hand, sliding her palm against his left cheek, gently caressing his demonic crests, watching as he leans into her touch with hooded eyes. She slid the pad of her thumb back up against his cheek, tracing the color, and then she trails the tips of her fingers along the point of his elfin ear as a deep, purring rumble begins to form within his chest. Sesshōmarū reaches up with his own clawed hand to rest upon her own, far smaller hand still tracing the shell and point of his ear. He laces his fingers through hers as he pulls her hand down, gliding her palm slowly against his cheek, to bring her wrist against his lips. He places soft, lingering kisses upon her delicate flesh as shivers run full force through Kagome's body. He parts his lips as he carefully drags his fangs across her inner wrist. Sesshōmarū opens his eyes to gaze directly into her own looking for any signs of fear or concern to have such deadly fangs gliding against such a vulnerable part of her body, knowing his fangs could easily pierce her flesh. Seeing none, only trust and pure unadulterated bliss and sensuality shone in her eyes, he continues on. Sesshōmarū looks deeply within her eyes as his tongue glides forward to lave the small red lines his fangs has placed upon her pale skin. As soon as his tongue touches her skin Kagome's breath hitches and her scent of arousal spikes magnificently. Even with the air and wisps of clouds passing by so quickly the scent is not dulled; rather it is magnified as it is not diluted with any of the earth's scent from far below. That heady, stimulating scent became locked within his senses for it is all he could focus on as he pulls her body tightly to his. Sesshōmarū begins to lean down and Kagome immediately tilts her neck to the side, barring a beautiful expanse of her pale, creamy skin. Sesshōmarū rumbles approvingly as Kagome feels the deep vibration from within his chest as it resonates within her own body. It wills her entire body numb to anything but him, as if each cell within her is finely tuned to only him. As he glides his gleaming fangs down her neck her legs begin to shake as waves of pleasure travel through her body, building a deep pressure in her core. In a desperate need of friction she tries to rub her legs together; however being pressed so close to his body she is instead grinding against Sesshōmarū. Finally, her upper thigh presses and grinds roughly against his achingly hard member as Sesshōmarū immediately lets out a deep, pleasure filled growl)

Sesshōmarū: We must stop this before I take you right now on the ground below. (Sesshōmarū forces out through gritted teeth as his fangs gnash and grind and his eyes swirl from amber to glowing red as he attempts to will himself to stop. He does not want to take her in such an animalistic manner but her scent alone is forcing his demonic blood to rise to the surface. The mental images supplied by his inner beast of her on her hands and knees, pinning down her small body with his much larger one, as he slams into her forcefully as she screams his name, begging for more causes the mental chains placed upon his beast to be released. His beast now rises to the surface as his eyes fully bleed red, his markings now massive uneven slashes across his pale skin, his fangs exploding from his gums, desperately wanting to sink into her flesh and mark her as his mate. He is able to keep some sense of himself as he tightly pins his eyes shut, holding her close to his chest, not allowing her to see how far his control has truly slipped)

Kagome: Sesshōmarū? Are you okay? (Kagome questions as she pants in her still overly aroused state and yet Sesshōmarū will not answer and instead he simply clutches her tighter to his form)

Kagome: Sesshōmarū? Look at me. Please? (Kagome begs as she finally gains control of her breathing, now filled with worry and concern about why he will not look at her or even speak)

Sesshōmarū: You shall fear this Sesshōmarū. (Sesshōmarū grunts out in a guttural, animalistic voice as he reverts back to his usual manner of speech)

Kagome: I would never, ever fear you Sesshōmarū. I could never be afraid of you. I know what you are Sesshōmarū and I know what that means. You could have killed me at any point if you had wanted, but you never have. (Kagome voices out, saddened that he believes she would ever be afraid of him but is more than willing to show him how wrong he truly is)

Sesshōmarū: I shall never harm you. (Sesshōmarū strongly voices out as his thoughts grew less turbulent, yet his voice is still strained and rough)

Kagome: I know that Sesshōmarū. You have been so careful with me, so gentle and kind. The way you hold me, touch me, all so softly and yet you possess such massive amounts of power and strength. You have put so much control over yourself so that you would never harm me. I know this just as much as I know how much you mean to me. And I know, no matter what, that I could never fear you. (Kagome reminds him in a soft yet determined voice, proving to him once again that she is and will be the only one for him. He leans back allowing her to see his face with his crests jagged and his fangs hanging over his bottom lip. He keeps his eyes sealed shut not wishing to see the look of shock and horror upon her beautiful face as he waits for the scent of fear to lace the air. However, it never comes; there is no scent of fear coming from her form. Instead he feels her hand upon his cheek once again, now delicately caressing his heated flesh. His eyes, still glowing crimson, open wide to take in her calm and sincere expression)

Kagome: How could I fear the man I love? (Kagome states more than she asks as her eyes light up at his awed and somewhat confused expression. His face then settles into a look of peaceful contentment as his eyes once again close and he nuzzles her palm like a newborn pup. Only seconds pass when Sesshōmarū opens his eyes and Kagome is greeted with pools of amber gold. He leans forward, nuzzling his own cheek and nose against her cheek as warmth pools deep within his chest. He glides his lips against her cheek to her lips, savoring the feel of her soft, feminine lips against he own masculine ones. He breaks their short yet passion filled kiss as he trails his lips back against her cheek, once again nuzzling her delicate skin and breathing in her pure scent. He slides his cheek against hers until she feels his hot breath against the shell of her ear as she starts to pant as heat and pure lust flood her veins)

Sesshōmarū: Welcome home. (Sesshōmarū whispers deeply into her ear and then he takes her lobe within his mouth to give a light, sensual nip of a fang and a short, sweet lick in apology. He leans back to look at her heated face now flush with want and need as he gently twines his hand with hers just as their feet, for the first time together, touch the ground of their home)

End of Act II Scene 2


End file.
